Talk:Girl Meets the New Year/@comment-27356959-20151230070343/@comment-26999065-20151230155543
I do find it curious – or more implausible – that Lucas remains silent as much as he does. But the show sort of forces that on him for dramatic effect. For example, it was clear he wanted to talk to Riley about taking her to the Semi-Formal, but he never got the chance. Obviously, he would have had many chances. Now he’s just accepting what’s happening in the triangle and not really having his own say. Maybe we shouldn’t be so surprised – maybe there’s a good reason why Lucas is less than vocal about his thoughts and feelings. The “assumed” understanding could be a reason not to have said anything about the Semi-Formal – but just for logistic reasons, one would normally talk frequently about such a big and upcoming event at least days ahead of time. And maybe he knows better to say anything about the triangle now since it might put him between the two BFFs in a bad way, and he does not want that. Like Riley, Lucas wants them both in his life. If he makes the wrong move or says the wrong things, he could lose one or both of them. I don’t mean Lucas wants them both romantically – he really doesn’t strike me as a playa - but he clearly cares for them both. He probably wants one romantically and one as a friend, perhaps as the sister he never had. Given the facts on the ground, I think it’s obvious he has romantic intentions with Riley, and Lucas and Maya could be brother and sister to one another, being the siblings neither ever had, all while not being too disruptive for the BFFs. But sure, it could go another way. In the meantime, for those who want or need the triangle resolved – so the shipping wars won’t drag on even further – sorry to say the next episode probably isn’t about the triangle at all but a theme-based one on girls in science and how our culture doesn’t encourage them to pursue science since it is thought they won’t understand, won’t fit in there, won’t succeed, will end up looking less feminine, or what have you. I hope they do a good job. We need more women in science and they are just as capable as men. For others, it’s an episode that doesn’t involve the triangle, so maybe that has appeal for the shoe being “back to normal” for them and about other stuff – but I doubt it. The triangle is bothersome to those who want it resolved now – so they’ll dislike any episode that has it in it and doesn’t finish it or doesn’t have it in it so it’s no closer to a resolution that before. I, for one, am looking forward to this Friday’s episode, and though I don’t think the triangle will be addressed and certainly won’t be resolved, I’m fine with that. From the previews, though, it might give us new insight into the Farkle/Riley relationship – and it doesn’t look like it’ll be good for Farkle since he’s the one who has been saddled with the non PC position of thinking (or seems) that girls should take a back seat in the science class. He has some learning to do. Weird, though, since Smackle’s a girl and she kicks his ass in science. Well, that’s a LOT of speculation based on previews and we know they often edit those things to deliberately give us the wrong idea – so, I wait. Happy to do so. For that episode, any episode, or the resolution of the triangle.